Night of Broken Wings
by Crystal Nox
Summary: The League has raced toward London's streets to find the mysterious theif and assassin for hire, but can they convince it to join?
1. Blood spilt, no remorse

A/N: Thank you for all who reviewed! Also I'm not very good at writing dialects so I will just leave that to your imagination!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except "The Nightingale" and the future villain will also be mine! But the League and anything else is absolutely not mine! Except McCarthy...he's mine too.

And now my first fanfiction!

**The Night of Broken Wings**

****

The air of London alleys was full of the local putrid stench of raving drunks and homeless men sprawled out in their own waste on the cobble stone streets. Men stumbled from the nearby pub, only to land with a dull thud into the alleyway beside it, the bottles from the late night drinking rolling from their unconscious forms. Women walked the corners in hopes of earning their meal for the night and somewhere else to sleep other than the cold benches outside of local taverns and shops, or worse, spend a night in Grimes Galley, the small warehouse behind Drips Pub. Grimes Galley was one place no one wanted to stay for it was home to the lowest of the low in London's society, the assassins and high class thieves.

The moon shone down upon the alleyway leading to Grimes Galley and upon the lone figure walking toward the warehouse entrance. He was of medium built, talk, dark, and some would say handsome compared to the lowlifes of the street. He hid his face behind a white handkerchief, his face growing paler and paler than the moon itself. He inched his way past the sleeping drunks toward the entrance way. He tightened his gray coat around him, turning the collar up to hide his face from the prowling thieves. He finally reached the doorway and rapped lightly three times on the metal door. A gray panel a little over his eye level slid back and revealed two deep brown eyes, almost black.

"What your purpose 'ere?" The man blubbered in overly thick Cockney accent, his eyes staring the man up and down suspiciously.

"I…I have come to see…" The man faltered lightly, his eyes becoming as wide as saucer plates till finally he managed, "…the Nightingale." He dodged his eyes to the ground as if seeking reassurance there.

"Do you got the payment with ya?" The man's eyes seemed to become less intense since the man's proclamation.

"Ye…yes I do," stated the stranger, "my name is Jacob Vansen…I have a job for him." Jacob straightened up as the panel slid shut forcefully and the metal door swung open revealing the owner of the dark eyes. The man stood at more than six feet tall and fully body muscle, every inch of him.

"Follow me, and try to keep up," the man growled. Jacob quickly nodded and followed the beast of the man toward a flight of stairs.

The room they passed was fully of dark figures, either playing poker or enjoying a drink with some of the feminine company. Jacob covered his hand at the smell that met his nostrils, to him it was almost unbearable yet the man in front seemed to take no notice of it at all. He led Jacob up the rickety stairs leading toward their destination, the higher up they climbed, the less and less people there were and the darker the halls seemed to become.

"'Ere," the man stated simply, pointing to an ornately carved oaken door. Jacob was shaking and now whiter than ever. His head bobbed up and down in a nervous nod as he entered the room slowly.

There was a black marble fireplace set at the very back of the room, a small fire blazing merrily from it. The room was cast in only shadow and the light the fire gave around the room, giving almost a hellish tint to it. Jacob's Adam's apple jerked up and down as he gulped nervously, staring around the room. In the corner there was a dark mahogany desk with a black armchair stationed behind it. Jacob saw a pale figure rise from the chair, his entire face in the shadows, and start walking toward the fire. From the outline, Jacob could tell the man was young, his strong profile showed he was a man of at least thirty years with long hair tied back with a small black band. He wore a black suit, like any normal business men, but his true business was far from the norm. Jacob stood tall, trying to portray the dominant figure yet failing miserably.

"You're the Nightingale I presume?" Jacob said in a quavering voice. The man chuckled dryly that sent chills up Jacob's spine.

"You are mistaken, sir," the man replied surprisingly with a thick Irish dialect. "I am McCarthy, Mr. McCarthy to you. I am Nightingale's personal body guard." Jacob tensed and took a step forward, "I was told I was to meet with Nightingale himself, not one of his underlings!" Jacob was suddenly floored as the man turned and charged with one clean foot to his chest and whipped out one silver dagger, pressing it on Jacob's throat. Jacob laid there winded, looking into his attackers face, one white scar from the bottom of his ear lobe and ending at the front of his neck. "I wouldn't be taken that tone with me sir, or you might be finding yourself in a bit of trouble. Now I'm a gonna let you up now and your going to be the gentleman you are and tell me what you need done, then Nightingale will take care of it personally." McCarthy stood up slowly and replaced the dagger back in its case, hidden in a small pocket near the back of his jacket.

Jacob stood from the floor, panting slightly with sweat dripping from his head down his face and spoke in a trembling voice, "I…I need someone…done away with. Mind you…I'd…I'd do it myself, but the man is just too powerful." Jacob quickly dove into his pocket and pulled out a wad of one hundred pound notes. "I do have money…Here…take it all…just put this man away." Jacob stood there shaking from fear and from the burden he felt was lifted from his chest. McCarthy took the notes and slowly started counting them, "A thousand pounds? Who are you expecting us to kill? Her majesty?" McCarthy laughed his harsh laugh and placed the money in a small drawer in the center of the desk.

"No…it's my boss, Michael Hale…He…he threatens to kill me at least every day I work…and…he sends me as the guinea pig for drop-offs so that I will be caught and not him. He finally promised me a promotion…Now he says he likes having his 'pet' to run around for him and that I can forget his promotion. Blast it all I want him dead! And sent to the depths of hell from which he sprang!" Jacob during his speech had become red and gripped his hands so tight blood began to form in his fist.

McCarthy looked solemn and nodded, "Hale, the biggest opium dealer this side of Europe? Hmmm…alright, Nightingale will be pleased, but there is one problem…" Jacob looked toward him, confusion plastered on his face, "What would be the problem?"

The figure moved quickly and silently, bringing one silver dagger across the throat of Jacob, the confusion still appeared on his face as his life began to ebb away into utter darkness. The black cloaked figure stood towering above him, it's face masked by a black bandana, and its eyes hidden by dark glasses. It was the last thing Jacob ever saw as McCarthy spoke the last sentence he would ever hear.

"…Sadly, Hale paid us two thousand to get rid of you first." McCarthy laughed as the figure silently cleaned off the infamous dagger used to kill so many double dealers, mob bosses, and smugglers. "Ahhh, Nightingale, you had me worried for a minute, you know I can never tell where you are." He smiled toward the figure as it sheathed its blade.

"Just always assume I'm in the shadows. Still have the money?" Nightingale's voice sounded light and almost merry.

"Here it is." McCarthy held up the notes.

"Good, I took care of Hale on my way here." Nightingale laughed mercilessly, "That bastard was the main cause of death for all the homeless teens on the street. Too bad Jacob here wasn't in it for the good of the community, eh McCarthy?" McCarthy was grim and went to the fire, slowly rubbing his temples. " That man was not only the cause of their deaths but my sons as well, damn opium dealers should all burn in the firey pits of hell from whence they came. I hope the bastards rot."

Nightingale turned and placed a hand on McCarthy's shoulder nodding in silent agreement. "Well what's done is done and I can assure you that the two of them are burning before the devil himself, we have other things to worry about, now McCarthy, has London's guard not yet got wind of me?" Nightingale's voice showed the smile on its face as McCarthy helped Nightingale remove his coat, revealing the doble edged, seven inch silver daggers lining the black belt of the assassin. Eight exactally the same length and weight, balanced for throwing with a keen point and black leather hilt, topped with and pommel stone only and inch in volume.

McCarthy placed the coat on the edge of the desk as Nightingale sat in the mahogany desk, feet propped up comfortably. McCarthy leaned and pulled that mornings paper from another drawer in the desk, the whole front page filled with the reports of Nightingale.

_The Nightingale's end_

_For years __London__'s streets have been plagued by the murderer and thief commonly known as Nightingale. Now is the final act that leads to the most drastic maneuver on Her Majesty's part. The Queen has been told that now, a select force will be used to stop this assassin at all cost. Little is known about the force, only that they will put an end to Nightingale's crime spree…_

Nightingale stopped reading and threw the paper a side, Nightingale was a vigilante, not a common murderer. And now the Queen had been convinced that the killings had to stop before someone innocent was caught in the mix. Nightingale stared at the article again, gripped it and threw it forcefully into the fire and slowly smiled, turning toward the fire and staring hard into what was left of the burning article.

"No worries, if they desire a killer, then they shall receive a killer..." McCarthy shuddered as his master spoke toward the fire, the flames reflecting the hellish glow in Nightingale's dark glasses. Nightingale suddenly turned, one hand playing with the edge of one of the silver daggers.

"Now send for this mess to be cleaned up, it's beginning to stink and we will be expecting company." McCarthy bowed and left to send for a clean up crew, his master now back staring into the flames.

"Now the game gets interesting..."

* * *

A/N: Alright! First chapter done!!!! I know it's really slow but the next one will be with the League I promise! Please read and review and flames welcome! Just be gentle!


	2. Recruiting

A/N: Well, here is chapter two, although I have barely started chapter three but I am now getting a vague idea of how the rest of the story will play out. Thanks again to all who reviewed!  
  
Accendo Caliendrum: Thanks for your review! You will love this chapter! But you have to read all the way to the end! stares that's right...you have to wait for the end!  
  
TARilus: You will find out a BUNCH about Nightingale here, mainly the powers but later is when you find out the past and everything.  
  
Silent Bob 546: Nope, not really evil, just bad person with good intentions...yeah that's the ticket...Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Funyun: Thanks for the tip! If you liked McCarthy then just wait till you get to know Nightingale!  
  
Ryn-Nightfall-Noctem: Well THANK YOU!!!! Your review made me smile! I'm glad you like it, hope you like this one!

Raven Silvers: Thank you so much! I feel honored. I hope this chapter is as good as the last!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, except Nightingale, McCarthy, and the future villian.

**Night of Broken Wings**  
  
**Recruiting**  
  
The sea outside of London Harbor was calm, not a ripple disturbed the beautiful water with groups of seagulls bunched, swimming along trying to find a drop of sunlight on the cloudy afternoon. One seagull suddenly jerked its head up and cawed, lifting out of the now bubbling water underneath it. The other birds began to sense danger and took off as well, setting up a cacophony of noise as a giant ship emerged from the depths of the water.  
  
The Nautilus rose from the water in a surge of pure beauty, the silver on her sides glinted brightly from the reflection of the water beneath it and her bulk gleaming brightly with its pure white metal shimmering. The seagulls settled down as the Sword of the Ocean pulled into a nearby dock, away from the other ships so as not to cause a great disturbance. Silently, a hatch sprung open and a silver drawbridge slowly clanked onto the wooden dock, revealing a small group of travelers. Slowly a man began to walk briskly down the drawbridge, a man near the age of twenty, with shaggy blonde hair dangling around his eyes and ears, his piercing green eyes scanning the area with a playful smirk on his face.  
  
"Well...welcome to London." Agent Thomas Sawyer, or Tom as he preferred to be called, stretched his arms above his head and shut his eyes as his back popped. God it feels good to be out of that sub. He thought.  
  
Another man followed the young agent from his perch in the vessel, dressed for an elegant day in London's streets, his starched collar held by a thin tie, his coat button tightly against his torso with a small gold chain hanging from the pocket. Dr. Henry Jekyll mad his way toward Tom as he looked into London's dreary sky.  
  
"And it looks like London is welcoming us with a bit of rain?" A ghost of a smile appeared on Jekyll's lips as a lady walked down with an older looking gentleman with a beard as black as the night sky, his suit of Indian cloth the color of dark indigo, an ornate sword dangled from his belt with its silver glinting as that of his lady. Captain Nemo turned toward Mina Harker and offered a slight bow to allow her to continue in front of him. She nodded her head in thanks and let her dark red skirt billow as she gracefully stepped from the platform. She tripped slightly and fell onto...nothing.  
  
"Oy, there Mina, you could just say you love a bloke instead of throwing yourself into his arms, eh?" A voice rang out with a Cockney accent, laughter following his words as Mina pushed what seemed like air away from her.  
  
"Skinner you are absolutely insufferable!" Mina flushed, a deadly gleam in her eye, "Not even one minute on dry land and you're already causing trouble. Just put on your clothes!" Mina hurried off toward the town streets, Sawyer following faithfully behind her while Rodney Skinner retrieved his black tribly and black coat pulling them on dutifully.  
  
"Well, it's not like I made her jump into my arms did I? I'm just trying to be a good bloke and help a poor lady in distress." Skinner began applying white grease paint to his face as Jekyll shook his head. "Skinner, one of these days Ms Harker will release her bats on you and I doubt she will be gentle." Skinner shrugged. "Humph, so much for trying to help a poor lady." Skinner began to stalk off muttering about ingratitude toward a noble act.  
  
Nemo sighed, Skinner was getting a bit worse everyday, and he heard so from almost every member of his crew and from the League. He walked beside the good Dr. Jekyll, who slipped the chain from its pocket, revealing a dazzling gold pocket watch. He began to click it open and close nervously, glancing about the streets as they continued their walk toward the alleyway.  
  
"Something troubling you Dr. Jekyll?" Nemo's dark eyes shifted toward the pale doctor as he jumped slightly at Nemo's sudden words. "No...no, it's just...nothing, I suppose I am nervous...being back in London...By the by, what are we truly here for?" Dr. Jekyll tried desperately to change subject, Hyde was buzzing in his head with his thoughts of how he would enjoy being loose in the city.  
  
"We have been called once again doctor; there have been recent disturbances in Romania. Men and women are disappearing in small, remote villages. It started about four months ago, now they have escalated and even children have become victims to these crimes." Nemo stared strait ahead as Jekyll's mouth dropped.  
  
"Do the others know of this?" Jekyll looked ahead toward where Skinner walked concealed in the shadow to hide the fact he had no legs underneath his coat and grease painted face, Mina talking to Tom as Tom tried unsuccessfully to offer his arm over an upturned trash can, which she walked around without difficulty. "Yes they do, I have told each of them singularly, but you are a harder man to catch alone." Nemo looked earnestly toward Jekyll as he chuckled at the captain's pun.  
  
"Ye...Yes I believe I am." Jekyll smiled for the first time in days. Ever since Quatermain's death, not everyone had been all cheerful grins and laughs, besides Skinner, but then again, Skinner was always the acceptation to the rule when it came to seriousness. "So what are we doing here in London?" Jekyll somehow knew the answer as soon as he asked the question.  
  
"There are matters of a new member to recruit, who seems to be causing quite a disturbance around the alleyways of London. I believe Mina spoke with Mycroft about the matter. We are to capture our next recruit to have on our League, while allowing the people of London to sleep well in their beds." Nemo walked on leaving the doctor following silently behind him.  
  
_Capture Henry? Oh what fun, perhaps we will be the hunters this time around._

Hyde chuckled in the back of Henry's mind, taunting him at the option of having to be let out. Now they had a member to recruit...or in Nemo's words...capture.

Moments later, the League found themselves in a small meeting room; the long oaken table quite similar to the one they had when first recruited by James Moriarty. Skinner lounged with his feet propped up on the table and his chair leaning far from the table, threatening to tip and send the invisible man flying. Mina sat straight and dignified between Sawyer and Henry, Sawyer sat with his arms crossed about his chest staring intently at the short, pudgy man standing at the end of the table, file in hand and smiling toward the League. Mycroft Holmes greeted them all with a warm welcome before becoming quite solemn and addressing them in a low tone.  
  
"The person you are here to collect is known on the streets as the 'Nightingale,' he is a master thief but more importantly he is an assassin for hire." Mycroft threw the file, a very thin one, down in front of the League. The first page contained a lone photograph of a slightly short figure, very thin and slightly built only scrawnier than anything. The picture showed Nightingale in dark boots, black suit-like trousers and a starched black shirt with the collar turned up hiding even his neck from view. The long coat billowed behind him and the black hat pressed firmly against his shaded face. The picture showed him running toward some unknown destination; obviously the police were trying to have a figure to base their searches on.

Sawyer was the first to speak, "If he's a no account assassin then why on earth would we want him in the League? Quatermain would be turning in his grave to know we replaced him with this murderer." Tom stood up staring Mycroft down with fire burning in his eyes, while Mycroft merely stared back pointing toward the file.  
  
"We have noted that, but the fact is Nightingale has never taken an innocent life in all the reports we have filed. All were common murderers, thieves, drug dealers, and gang leaders. He has possessed talents that can prove useful to you in your endeavors in Romania." Mycroft's expression hardened more as he faced Sawyer.  
  
"Really? And what on earth makes you believe that?" Sawyer smirked defiantly and slumped back down into his seat.  
  
"Because of this Agent Sawyer..." Mycroft pulled another picture from the file, along with sketches on small bits of parchment. Sawyer picked up the photograph as his eyes widened at the sight. "That thing has...wings?" Mycroft smiled as he led the League out.  
  
"You are the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen are you not? Now Grimers Galley would be the best place to start, its Nightingales apparent headquarters. Good luck." Skinner sighed, "Yeah, we'll need it. And here I thought we were taking a lovely vacation before Romania, now we're chasing flying monsters...what next?"  
  
Skinner and Sawyer headed toward down the long alley way toward Grimers Galley, they were the two elected to go on the recruiting mission, although Mina was watching close by and Nemo and Henry stood by outside near the building in case the need arose. Sadly, the thieves around the Galley had already been instructed to keep certain "strangers" away from the Galley.  
  
The second they were spotted they were immediately set on by thugs. Skinner shed his clothes and ran inside while Sawyer battled through toward the door, firing shots left and right, wounding many, but not killing anyone. Once inside they ran up the stairs avoiding the thieves and murderers rising from their drunken stupors at the intruders, or intruder for all they saw. They raced into the depths of the hallway into the final room near the fire escape toward the roof, only to find no one there. Sawyer suddenly heard something creeping behind him.  
  
"Skinner, he's not here let's just try and..." Suddenly he felt a rush and a blow toward his head; he rolled from his fallen position and stared at the black clothed figure brandishing a throwing dagger, ready for the release, when suddenly the figure had another knife about its neck. Thank god for Skinner. Sawyer thought, at least Skinner would never here him say it, that had been twice his life was saved. The figure relaxed its hand on the dagger as Sawyer stood up and pointed his Winchester directly at the assassin's head.  
  
"Are you going to cooperate and listen now?" Sawyer spoke breathlessly. He heard a soft sound coming from the assassin's mouth, and soon realized Nightingale was laughing.

"Do I look like I would cooperate?"

Suddenly Skinner was thrown back as Nightingale twisted the wrist holding the knife and kicked back forcefully, hitting Skinner square in the gut. Sawyer heard the loud thud as Skinner hit the ground, winded. Nightingale suddenly raced toward the exit heading toward the roof, but Tom had already had him in his sights. He let one bullet fly, catching Nightingale in the arm, but Nightingale didn't slow down. He grunted and raced through the doors and up the lone flight of stairs to the roof. He locked the door behind him and barred it with anything he could find and chuckled as he turned around...only to be met by Mina.  
  
"There's no where to run now Nightingale, you can't escape. Now just listen to reason and stay still." Mina gracefully walked toward him; Nightingale chuckled again and slowly collapsed to the ground. Mina stared in shock, he wasn't moving, she heard bashing around the door and quickly removed the objects barring the way as Sawyer and a floating knife burst through the door.  
  
"Where's Nightingale?" Tom breathlessly asked. He looked and saw the figure lying on the ground, carefully aiming his Winchester toward the limp body, he slowly crept toward it. Suddenly, Nightingale jumped and...disappeared. Sawyer and Mina looked around dumbfounded. "Where...it's like the shadow's swallowed him whole." Skinner looked about and suddenly heard the clanging of steel upon steel.  
  
"This way!" Mina's eyes began glowing red as she let her bats surround her, flying off toward the sounds. She looked down upon the entrance toward Grimers Galley, where Nemo had been stationed and Jekyll; just in case they had needed Hyde. Jekyll was passed out on the ground, suffering from a slight head wound; Nemo had taken his sword and was dueling with the Nightingale.

The Nightingale smiled as he drew one long cross-hilt sword next to his trusty dagger, "Might as well make this a fair fight, eh?" Nemo nodded as the thing lunged forcefully with its sword. Nemo blocked it and spun, trying to bring the flat of the blade upon Nightingales back; unfortunately Nightingale was a formidable opponent and twisted away, quickly dispersing into shadow. Nemo looked about him, in awe of the spectacle he had just witnessed; suddenly he felt a sharp kick in the back as he spun to see Nightingale facing him with his sword once again.  
  
"What in Shiva's name are you?" He gazed as Nightingale slowly began to disperse in shadow again.

"Same as you captain...I'm no one." Nightingale took one slicing stroke toward Nemo as he side stepped and sent Nightingale sprawling with one spinning kick. Nightingale disappeared once again into a hazy shadow, re- appearing behind Nemo her dagger raised toward the captain, when suddenly he was tackled from the side by an unknown force.  
  
Skinner had been watching as the hazy form began to grow into the shape of Nightingale again and took his chance when he seemed fully formed by rushing into him and forcing him to the ground. He heard a sickening thud as Nightingale's head connected with the cobblestone road. He quickly saw the opportunity and wrenched the glasses and bandanna from Nightingales face, while pulling off his hat with the other free hand. He slowly got up and for once had no cunning remarks at what lay before him.  
  
Mina and Nemo rushed beside the floating glasses and hat as they looked down upon Nightingale. Mina went pale and Nemo, as always, showed no signs of emotion other than a slight intake of breath as Nightingale slowly looked about before slipping away into unconsciousness.  
  
Tom was helping Henry up as he came around from his injury, "Well? Is he dead or alive?" Sawyer made his way over toward the League.  
  
Skinner finally regained himself and smiled cheekily toward the young American, although he couldn't see it, "Mind the way you talk about a young lass that way Sawyer, you might hurt her feelings." Tom stared at the raven haired woman lying before them, the dagger still clasped in her hand.

* * *

A/N: Alright there is chapter two!!! Hope you guys liked it! Yes, Nightingale is actually a woman; I just liked using the "it" and "he" to fool people! Please R&R and tell me what you think!!! :-) 


	3. Ladies First

A/N: Alrighty! I've finally got chapter three up and running! Mind you this is kind of a lead in chapter, not a lot of action, just mostly dialogue. But I promise the next ones will be help everyone fully understand the mission.  
  
Silent Bob 546: Hehehehe devilish smile Good! That means I'm doing my job! I'm glad you like my story so far! And love...hmmm it could happen, but once you read this you'll know she's not a Mary Sue. I may make her do a small Mary Sue-ish thing but not to the point where it destroys the entire story.  
  
Raven: Yay! I'm glad I actually stumped some people! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Funky in Fishnet: Alrighty, I'll try! Thank you so much for your review!!! It took me forever to even come up with a plot for this story! Thanks again!  
  
Queerquail: Another one who didn't see it! Yay! I'm doing my job! Yes Nightingale is a woman, but hopefully not a Mary Sue! Hehe, hope you like this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Nightingale is mine, and can only be used by others with my permission, the villain will also be mine unless he turns out to be someone else, in which case he isn't! ?-? Yeah...that's the ticket...Anyway, the League in no way whatsoever is mine, so no suing please! Thanks! Oh yeah the castle in Romania is also not mine, that's a real castle in Bucharest! So no matter how hard I wish for it, I don't own it.

* * *

**The Nightingale**  
  
**Ladies First**  
  
Nemo was the first to react after the incident, quickly becoming the stoic captain he was. He had ordered his men to start the Nautilus and to bring the automobile around to them, his eyes never leaving Nightingale. He turned toward Mina and questioned in a hushed tone, "Did you have any inclination that Nightingale was a woman?" Mina shook her head, staring toward the young woman that lay before them. She couldn't help but smile slightly that the infamous killer of low class men was actually a woman, and a very young one at that.  
  
Mina turned to Skinner, or the floating clothing articles he had removed from Nightingale. "Skinner, you are in charge of her, get her into the automobile and into the Nautilus."  
  
Skinner turned his face toward Mina, if she would have seen it he would look a mixture of confused and somewhat frightened at being in charge of a flying human. "And where, pray tell Mina, are we going to put the lass?" He chuckled slightly as he retrieved his coat and hat from one of Nemo's men.  
  
Mina turned as a slow, cold smile crept to her lips, "The ice room, lock her in there and if she wakes and proves troublesome, use the chains." Mina turned toward the approaching car as Skinner gulped visibly. Mina could be quite cold when the need arose. He looked toward the young woman and slowly leaned down and cradled her in his arms, walking toward the car as Sawyer helped the dazed Dr. Jekyll.

  
  
_On Board the Nautilus_  
  
The League entered the Nautilus, all still wary at the figure still cradled in Skinners arms; her hair covered her face as she leaned into Skinner's shoulder. Mina glared at the young woman and turned toward the ice room, while Nemo went toward the helm and Sawyer went to take the now conscious Jekyll to the medical bay. Skinner followed behind Mina as they finally reached the old ice room, the place where they had first contained Hyde when he was brought aboard.  
  
Mina opened the door and allowed Skinner to pass through; carefully making sure Nightingale wouldn't hit anything or worse, wake up. He looked around for a place to lay her and quickly turned to Mina for help. "Just place her gently on the floor Skinner." Mina's piercing eyes chilled Skinner more than the ice box they were leaving Nightingale in. He did as he was bid and turned to walk out, Mina quickly stopped him, "You need to put the chains on before she wakes up."  
  
Skinner stared at her, "What?!? Me put the chains on that thing? What if she wakes up? She will rip me to shreds!" Mina smiled almost playfully, "Oh Skinner, surely you of all men know how to chain a woman down?" She walked out, smile still playing on her face as Skinner stood speechless.  
  
_Oooo low blow Mina, quite a low blow_. He couldn't help but chuckle, but quickly silenced himself as he heard Nightingale stir behind him. He turned quickly, tensed for battle again, only to find Nightingale just turned over in her unconscious sleep. He located the large silver manacles used to chain Hyde down and quickly placed them on Nightingale's hands, feet, and a large silver collar around her neck. He carefully slipped the collar around her neck, letting a low breath escape his lips when Nightingale's eyes flickered open. Skinner went rigid as her eyes immediately locked on him; she gave one loud scream and chased Skinner until she was pulled back by the manacles.  
  
"You devil! Let me out of here this instant!" She jerked and pulled at her restraints, battling toward the floating coat, her eyes glowing with the light for battle.  
  
"Easy, easy luv, we aren't going to hurt ya, stay calm now." Skinner backed toward the door and slowly opened it and raced out, Nightingale calling behind him. "Get back here you invisible whelp! I'll tear you to shreds! No one captures me and lives to tell the tale! No one!"  
  
Skinner ran down the halls, bumping into crewmembers left and right until he finally reached the board room. He threw the doors open to find Nemo, Mina, Sawyer, and a bandaged Jekyll sitting around the large oak table. Nemo glanced at the floating coat, heaving up and down in ragged breaths as Skinner breathlessly told the news, "She...she's...a...awake." He slumped by the wall as the League rose and headed toward the ice room, Skinner taking up the rear.  
  
Mina opened the door to find Nightingale still struggling at her restraints, only this time the girl chose to use her wings to help, pulling the chains around her tighter to where they nearly cut into her skin. She screamed and thrashed left and right until she lowered back down to the ground clutching her arm from the wound she received from Sawyer. She stayed bent down as Mina entered beside Nemo, Sawyer stood with his coat off, revealing his two colt pistols at his sides, staring toward Nightingale as Jekyll stood, his eyes as wide as plates toward the winged creature in the center of the room.  
  
Nightingale glanced up, her eyes still blazing with inward fury, she had never been caught, never in her life, and now she was here chained in an ice box like a common monster. She slowly stood up, the pain still burning from the wound in her arm and her head pounding from where it connected with the ground. Nemo glanced at the girl, taking in her appearance.  
  
She stood fairly tall for a young woman, but very thin, her body was fully clothed with a black sweater and black suit trousers her black leather jacket draped down all the way to her ankles where her black boots started. Her hair was raven black and hung down to her shoulders, matted against her face with blood and grime, covering her green eyes. Her face was grimy as well, covered in dirt and blood from the battle, her glove hands tightened as she crouched down sizing up the people before her. Surprisingly she was the first to speak.  
  
"If you want me dead then I suggest you do it now, I'd rather be dead than a captive," she spat towards them.  
  
_Oooo a feisty one Henry! Maybe this one will let me have a go with her. She seems rough enough_. Jekyll shook his head trying to ignore Hyde's remarks.

"Trust me, miss, if we had wanted you dead then we would have killed you in that alley way." Mina took on her form of authority as she walked to stand in front of Nightingale. Nightingale glared defiantly at the woman in front of her, her hair a blazing red and contrasting skin the color of cream. Her icy blue eyes seemed to pierce within the very soul of who she spoke to. Nightingale merely laughed and stood straight, the pain in her arm forgotten.  
  
"What do you want of me?" Mina let a slow smirk come to her face as she began to pace in front of her captive.  
  
"There is a disturbance in Bucharest, Romania. People have recently been reported missing and it has now escalated to group kidnappings. The authorities first thought nothing but random kidnappings until villages started to suffer drastically. No bodies were found and soon entire households began to go missing. There have also been reports that all the clues have been found to lead the missing last seen within a mile of Cotroceni Castle, right in the heart of Bucharest." Nightingale arched one eyebrow, her eyes never leaving the pacing Mina. "We were ordered to investigate after the authorities found blood around the steps of the castle and some animal hair. Soon they too went missing."  
  
"And you were called to investigate these crimes," Nightingale finished, "but what does any of this have to do with me?" She laughed and rocked back slowly. Mina turned toward her, her brows lowered and her eyes glowing.  
  
"We need your _unique_ services to help our little endeavor." Mina emphasized the word 'unique' with a hint of distain, slowly eyeing Nightingale up and down. Nightingale sat back, a smile still playing on her lips.  
  
"And if I refuse?" Mina's own smile widened, only it was full of malicious mirth. "Then we take you back to London were they will lock you away until they decide to execute you for your murders and thievery." Nightingale stared hard into Mina's eyes, her mind twisting as to what she could or should do. Finally she sighed, there was nothing else she could do, "You have my services if I can be let out of these chains. They are dreadfully uncomfortable." Nightingale feigned mock agony as Mina smiled.  
  
"After you explain your story, then we shall see." Nemo stepped up, his dark eyes searching the young woman's face. Sawyer then approached. "For starters, what's your real name and what are you exactly?" Nemo gently pushed Sawyer back behind him and his eyes fell on the young American to keep him quiet.  
  
Nightingale slowly sat back down and rubbed her neck where the collar was. "Hmm...my real name is Carmen Valance, Nightingale was the name I picked up when I was sixteen after I had acquired a job as a thief of the streets. I dressed as a man so I could gain respect amongst the other thieves, unfortunately women are not looked upon as respectable in a circle of double dealing thieves. My 'unique' powers were due to an accident at Greece. I had become a stowaway on a ship and heard men speaking of a great treasure called the Eye of Selene at what used to be the old palace of the moon goddess. In short, I went, stole it and went to sell it. Unfortunately, there was a curse surrounding the Eye, and Selene cursed me to live as a Night Demon for all my days. I have demonic wings that can sprout from my back, and every night I can dispense my very being into a dark shadow." Nightingale took on a look of boredom when she finished her tale.

"Now may I be let loose from these cursed chains?"  
  
Nemo nodded and threw a silver key to the manacles toward Carmen. She grabbed it and began unlocking the locks on her chains and quickly stood and stretched, grabbing her arm immediately. She grimaced and began walking toward the door. Dr. Jekyll immediately barred her path, "Before you do anything more, Miss Valance, we need to clean that wound up, then you can go to your new room." Carmen rolled her eyes and tried to move around the doctor, who gave a slight nod to Tom and Skinner. They nodded and grabbed Carmen by her coat.  
  
"Get your hands off me you insolent brutes!" She screamed but Tom and Skinner still held on until finally Tom pointed his Colt pistol toward her.  
  
"If I were you, I would follow the doctor before you get into anymore trouble." He smirked as Carmen scowled and followed Henry to the infirmary. Skinner chuckled and held Carmen by her unhurt arm but she jerked away giving Skinner and icy glare, her hair still matting her face, "Keep your non-existent hands to yourself." She turned off as Skinner chuckled and followed behind her.  
  
"Come on now luv that hurts a bloke." He moved ahead beside Jekyll as they reached the infirmary door. Jekyll walked in and immediately began setting up his bandages and medications for his newest patient. Skinner held open the door and did an overdramatic bow of elegance, sweeping off his tribly and gesturing inside, "Ladies first, my sweet dove."  
  
Carmen smiled an intoxicatingly sweet smile as she walked through the door, and did an elegant curtsey toward Skinner before swiftly belting him in the stomach with her fist, "Thank you Mr. Skinner, but unfortunately I am not a lady, and only in your dreams am I your sweet dove!" She swept into the room, Sawyer's face turning red with suppressed laughter at the unfortunate thief, muttering curses and holding his gut.

* * *

A/N: Just a little explaining chapter, and yes I had to do that to Skinner, it was just too good to miss! Don't worry ladies Skinner is fine because I am a true Skinner nut!!!! I just like to tease him a bit! ;-)


	4. A Night Out

A/N: AHAHHAHAHAHA!!! Chapter four is DONE!! Hope you all like it! Krisian Rose: Hehe, that's alright, I've been really busy, but I'm glad you liked my story and read it! AWWW you're making me blush! I just love writing! I hope you really like this chapter!  
  
Funky in Fishnet: She's not really a Mary-Sue, but she is known to do just a couple of Mary Sueish things, I kinda based the dividing molecules off of the Shadow and Vanessa from Goddesses of the Moon and the wings were just there and I liked the idea.  
  
Queerquail: Well, I'm truthfully not 100% positive exactally, I had an awesome idea of how to lead into the mission, but then I went and saw the new HP flic and completely lost it. DARN YOU HARRY!!! Ah well, but this one hopefully, will explain the mission a little bit more and also Carmen's past.  
  
Silent Bob 546: Teeheehee, your review made me giggle insanely! I was actually thinking of Skinner pinching her butt to wake her up but then I thought that might be a little drastic.  
  
Raven Silvers: Thank you so much! I'll try and keep the other chapters strong, though I make no promises. I'll do my best!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Carmen, she's all mine. The League is not, therefore do not sue me. The villain will also be mine so far...

* * *

**The Nightingale**

**A Night Out**  
  
Carmen lay in the infirmary, a heavy dose of morphine for her pain as well as to keep her in her sick bed. She moaned silently, fighting to stay awake from the slumber that began to slowly creep upon her. She yawned and reached for her belt, only to realize it had been removed, as well as her cross-hilt sword. She scowled, her weapons never left her side, even while sleeping she would have them hidden amongst her beddings where they were easily accessible. Slowly, her eyelids became too heavy for her to keep open and she fell into a deep slumber, her dreams racing through her mind.  
  
She had donned her dark coat, glasses, bandanna and hat and silently slipped her gloves on, dodging around the people of Thalamae heading toward the old resting place of the temple of Selene Pasiphae. Carmen smiled as she drew one dagger in case of any interruptions, now she was Nightingale, soon to become the master thief. She heard tales of the Eye of Selene, some said it was nothing more than a moonstone encased in a silver ring, a prized treasure but no mystery behind it. Others said it held a great power that only Selene could control. Either way Carmen saw it as a prize fit for stealing; either legend would give the tool a very substantial sum.  
  
She looked at were the old temple had stood so many years ago, now leveled with the changing times and the corrosion of many storms and rains, not to mention plunderers come for the hefty stone. Carmen glanced around and slowly, seeing no guards. Why would there be? Mythology is long dead and no one believes the tale of Selene. Carmen thought, but she never liked taking chances. She hid amongst the shadows, slowly creeping around the ghost of the temple luckily; some of the lower stones still encased the outline of the temple.  
  
Carmen crouched on the ground, surveying the outline and pinpointing where the alter would have been. This is what held the Eye of Selene for all the worshipers to behold and praise. Carmen smiled, so close to the treasure she so desperately desired. She suddenly felt a rush of wind gather around her, surrounding her in a chilling coat. She turned around, dagger at the ready but no one was there to meet the cold steel of her blade. She laughed at herself for being so jumpy, silently she started to dig into the place where she had supposed the alter would have been. After what seemed like an eternity she struck something, Carmen smiled and slowly pulled a silver box from the earth, its intricate designs glowing in the moonlight.  
  
The box was heavy, supposedly pure silver; a lock was in the front, surrounded by molded wings in the silver. The lock was fairly perplexing; it required no key and only had a mirror as small as Carmen's thumbnail. She turned the box over and over and rattled it in her hands, hearing the small metallic clink inside; she looked toward the lock again and slowly let a smile creep to her face. Who needs a key when the goddess controls the moon? She turned and held the box at waist level, reflecting the mirror into the moonlight. The mirror shimmered and a faint clink was heard and Carmen slowly opened the lid and reveled what she had craved since the stories on the ship. She picked up the ring; it was quite simple truthfully with a single semi-transparent stone set in a silver setting of arched wings. Carmen was drawn into the simple beauty of it all and slowly placed the ring onto her finger.  
  
Suddenly a dark mist engulfed her entire body, sending chilling waves through her very soul as a voice rose from the air, dark, mysterious yet more sensual like that of a woman.  
  
"You have taken my pure stone for your own tainted ways, now you will take on your tainted form. Be gone from here mortal, or thou shall face godly wrath from Selene."  
  
Carmen felt the burning throughout her body, but her back blazed as though it were on fire, teeming up her spine and settling, burrowing deeper into her shoulder blades, she screamed into the night writhing as her own body began to form with the black mist...  
  
Carmen shot from her bed clawing at the air, sweat falling from her forehead in giant beads down past her throat. She spun around, forgetting where she was for a moment, and then slowly settled back into her bed, remembering her dream. The day she received her powers was one day that she never forgot, the pain wouldn't let her. The fire throughout her back, the only time she had ever cried from pain and emotion from the ripping of her molecules. She had experienced that pain whenever she had dispersed against her will, usually due to an enormous burst of emotional rage or sadness. She smiled as she remembered the day she mastered her powers, she couldn't be stopped, except for a few bouts of uncontrollable rage, she always could bring her powers to the surface.  
  
She suddenly felt a slight twinge in her back, she needed to stretch or else the twinge would become annoying. Carmen threw off her coat and turned to walk out the door, but suddenly caught her reflection in one of the mirrors. Her face was still covered in dirt and grim, her arms were clean from Dr. Jekyll washing them to prevent any type of infection from setting in. Her hair matted her face and her lips were dry and chapped, and frankly, she looked like she flew straight from hell. Carmen smiled slightly and quickly dodged out the door searching for the one they called Nemo who piloted the ship in hopes of finding somewhere to stretch. She saw crew mates looking toward her with distaste as she returned their scornful stares with her own glare until she finally found Nemo speaking with another crew mate, giving him orders in his own native tongue. She sat by quietly until he began to walk away.  
  
"Captain, might I inquire if I may go topside?" Nemo turned suddenly and stared at Carmen, his eyes cold as the steel walls around him. He still didn't quite trust the newcomer on his lady but he had learned to trust the rest.  
  
"Of course, Miss Valance, but what may I ask do you require above the ocean?" Nemo squared his chest and assumed his regal air of authority toward the smaller thief.  
  
"I need to stretch my wings before we are to go back under, else my bones will start to twitch and hurt terribly and then what use would I be to the League with hurt wings?" Carmen smiled her devilish smile and crossed her arms facing Nemo with slight defiance in her eyes. Nemo nodded slightly and pointed down the hall where the hatch door was located, "When the sun sets, we shall meet in the state room for dinner and a meeting. This should be enough time to stretch your wings...And also Miss Valance..." Nemo turned toward her as Carmen was about to head down the hall, "if you attempt to escape, I have no problem in hunting you again, and then I shall be less than courteous toward your thieving and murdering ways." His voice ended with a cold bite that even made Carmen's blood run cold. She nodded silently, never breaking from the captain's gaze.  
  
She made her way to the hatch, her back already pulsing with energy to go and great the open sky and water for breaths of fresh air. The ladder climb seemed to take an eternity until finally she felt the open sea air on her face. She smiled and raced toward the bar quickly crouching down as her transformation began.  
  
Her back pulsed with the demonic energy Selene had blessed her with, her shoulders cracking and thinning out eight feet on either side of her. Carmen bit back a cry as the bone snapped to form joints and her skin began to stretch around the protruding bone. The color darkened to that of the black leather she always wore, almost as thick as well. She arched her back as the wings snapped into place and flapped once for a test run. She lifted a few inches off the air without any trouble and slowly tucked them behind her as she climbed the bar, slowly closing her eyes and crossing her arms.  
  
"So quick to kill yourself already? No need to be that drastic is there?" A voice sounded around the deck. Carmen only opened her eyes, slowly rolling them as she identified the voice as that of the man she belted earlier.  
  
"Sadly, no, if you were observant you'd notice I was about to fly, not dive to my doom, now if you'll excuse me." Carmen let herself fall forward, her body stiff and falling head first into the depths below. Skinner raced to the edge, slowly pulling on his coat and looking down toward Carmen. Before she hit the sea, her wings opened and she shot upward her wings brushing the top of the water, creating tiny ripples in the still water. She smiled as she did two flying aerials before coming to hover in front of the floating coat.  
  
"Well, that must come in handy Miss Valance, especially if a mob of men ever were after you." Skinner's coat showed he was leaning against the rail. Carmen smiled as she guessed the next line, "For my beauty no doubt?"  
  
Skinner laughed, "Actually, I was going to say for the smell, you don't smell quite like a rose luv." Carmen frowned, remembering what she came out here for, she turned back toward the ocean and fell forward, Skinner calling behind her, "No need to spend life in the deep sea luv, we don't mind the smell!" She heard a touch of sincerity in his voice and slowly smiled to herself as she hit the water. She loved the feeling of the salt water upon her face, caressing away the dirt, blood and grime, and surging through her hair, taking away the filth nestled in her tangles. She let her wings propel her out of the water, her hands brushing through her hair so it was out of her now clean face. She shot out of the water and made her way toward the ship and landed with a dull thud on the deck floor.  
  
She threw her head back and closed her eyes as her wings began to retract back into her shoulders; Skinner winced as he heard the bones snapping, though Carmen didn't see it. He looked at her now clean face, she's actually not that bad, wait...this is the lass who insulted you and gave you a nasty beating. Skinner shook his head and crossed his arms, "Well now! I can actually smell something other than a sewer, glad you finally cleaned up Miss Valance." Skinner smiled and realized he didn't put on his face paint; he withdrew it out of his pocket and slowly began to apply it. Carmen watched with interest.  
  
"How did you get like that anyway?" Carmen listened as Skinner explained how he was a thief that wanted more, so he stole a formula enabling him to turn invisible.  
  
"But, what I thought would be a boon to my work, was actually my undoing. I can't turn back invisible, even though now I can steal most anything without being notice, I can't even be noticed when I want to be." Skinner turned to see Carmen smiling.  
  
"Too bad I am the master thief, but I could have used you in my band, you would have made a fine investment." Skinner frowned and turned back toward the ocean, he hated being reminded of his thieving days now that he couldn't anymore. He was one of the good guys now and actually developed a conscious during their world wide tour. He turned to see Carmen staring out to sea as well, a glassy look to her eyes.  
  
"I hate being an assassin, almost as much as you hate to be invisible. But I never take innocent lives, always those that deserve it. I know your other team mates don't understand that but I truly am not as evil as I seem." Skinner turned grinning toward Carmen, "Why Miss Valance, if I didn't know better I would say you actually had a soul."  
  
"Shut up or I will make it to where you shall never have children again. And call me Miss Valance one more time and I'll belt you again." Carmen turned and faced Skinner, "would you like me to call you Mr. Skinner?"  
  
Skinner flinched at a Mr. being put in front of his name; he was a gentleman but not that much so. Carmen suddenly asked, "Is Skinner actually your real name? Or is it just a nickname?" Skinner looked taken aback, most people called him Skinner when they heard others, and she actually asked his real name.  
  
"Well, of course luv it's Ro..." Skinner never finished his sentence as a god awful din arose from around them and threw them to the ground, Skinner toppling on top of Carmen. They sat for a moment, not sure what happened until Carmen pushed up and looked around toward what looked like a smaller version of the Nautilus. She gaped open mouthed as another torpedo was launched, right toward their end of the ship!

* * *

A/N: Sorry again about the late update! Work has been murder! Hehe no pun intended. But here's chapter four! I'll try and get chapter five up and running as soon as possible! 


	5. Close Call

Silent Bob 546: Hehehe...I love her wings!!! They are my favorite part about her! I'm sorry you don't like her though but here's the long awaited chapter 5!!  
  
Krisian Rose: You are the best at reviewing! Yours makes me smile so much! Teehee! yay! That's weird that my chapter did that... Bad chapter! slaps chapter on nose chapter growls hehehe...ah well...I've been really trying to write Nemo and Skinner just right because it would make me mad if I didn't! Thanks for your review and this chapter is now officially dedicated to ya!  
  
Funky in Fishnet: Thanks! I love writing the banter! Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**The Nightingale**  
  
**Close Call**  
  
Carmen was the first to respond, she jumped up, forcibly pushing Skinner from her and opening the conning tower door. She turned and helped Skinner onto his feet urging him to hurry, "Come on! We need to get to get to Nemo!" Just then the torpedo hit the ship, throwing them both down the ladder into a heap on the bottom floor. Skinner held his arm and gritted his teeth, swearing loudly.  
  
"Damn it all! I think it's broken!" Carmen looked over in mock pity and picked him up by his good arm, examining the damage on his other, even though it was quite difficult. She saw part of the coat stinking out at an odd angle and nodded slightly, "It's dislocated not broken, by the way...never caught your first name?"  
  
Skinner looked at her slightly awkward and began to stutter, "Uhh...well its Rodney...AAAGGGHH!"

Carmen had been lightly stroking his arm and as he said his name, quickly twisted it back into place, Skinner screaming loudly, "What did you do that for?!?" She smiled, "I had to have you thinking of something to make it less painful."

Skinner mumbled under his breath as the League came around the corner, Nemo in the lead with a cut on his brow, Sawyer with his Winchester rifle slung across his back and Colt pistols drawn, Jekyll dashing behind him with what looked like a vial of clear liquid in a dark bottle in his hand, and finally Mina with her eyes blazing and her hair disheveled.  
  
Nemo quickly ran by climbing up the ladder toward the conning tower, "Come on, we must stop whatever is attacking my lady!" The League quickly followed, racing with urgency at the thought of their only ship, their only home, being attacked and destroyed.  
  
The looked at what faced them; it was almost identical to that of the Nautilus, only dark grey metal instead of shining white, and black, pearl- like designs instead of the intricate silver of Nemo's grand beauty. Men were also assembled on the conning tower and were slowly beginning to fill up the small area and drawing their guns steadily, aiming right for the League.  
  
"Get down!" Nemo shouted.

The League ducked behind the tower, while Nemo's men fired off bullets, as did Sawyer, taking out many of the men as possible. Mina slowly pulled a thin metal sheet and slowly tucked it away in a pocket surrounding her heart, closing her eyes as she gave in to her vampirism instincts and let her bats surround her, the air filled with their screeching as her eyes snapped open, revealing her pupils surrounded by blood, her teeth lengthening as she flew off into the air, toward the other ship.  
  
Carmen smiled and looked to see her belt still on, but her sword was still in the infirmary. She grabbed two daggers and let her wings rip through as she ran, her wings nearly done and threw herself from the ship, her body arched in a swanlike dive. Before she hit the water her wings arched, dragon-like in the blue sky, while bullets zipped past her in the air.

She dodged as quick as she could, one bullet scratching her side, too close for comfort and smiled as she let loose her two daggers, both hit their intended targets, the hearts of two cronies on the other ship. She landed and pulled the two daggers as she quickly dispensed into shadow, dodging amongst the men like a dark cloud carried by the forbidding wind.  
  
Mina's teeth found many a man's neck, blood spurting from the bite marks in some, others completely drained to the point that even their wounds could no longer bleed. Carmen stole a quickly glance toward the ship, Sawyer was still firing as were Nemo's men, and Skinner was no were to be seen, she smiled at her own stupidity. _Of course he can't be seen, he is after all invisible_. Her mind was quickly brought back to attention as she realized the men were focused more on maneuvering their ship than killing the League aboard their ship.  
  
_They are moving toward the Nautilus!_ Carmen's mind screamed. She raised her voice over the din toward Mina, "Mina! Stop the controls! They're trying to board the Nautilus!" Mina's eyes widened and quickly turned and hissed, her bats gathering and lifting her up and shooting forward toward the group of men standing and blocking her path toward the controls.  
  
Carmen slid into her shadow form and silently slit the controller's throat. Smiling toward the others she licked her dagger clean, her way of intimidation, "So...who else hungers for my blade?" The others drew their guns as her wings branched out, knocking them into the water along with the men holding them. She turned to the controls, and quickly pushed a few buttons and pulled a few levers, hoping it would send the ship in the opposite direction.  
  
"Mina! It's done! Let's get off before we go down with their ship!" Carmen shouted. Mina nodded her head and with one last burst of energy, forced her bats to flee in the direction of the Nautilus.

Carmen flapped her bat-like wings, a bullet zipping through her thin leather flesh. She bit back a cry and tried to duck and weave away toward the ship, and quickly landed on the conning tower, ducking behind the barricade of the door with the rest of the men and Mina. She saw only two of Nemo's men shot down, but only one had gone on to the gods of heaven for his final resting place. Carmen sighed, sorry for the poor soul but glad that no one else was killed, she scanned the men and still saw that only Skinner was missing.  
  
"Skinner? Where are you?" She looked trying to sense any movement or voice that was unaccounted for.  
  
"Awww, what's the matter luv? You can't stand to be away from me for too long eh?" Carmen couldn't help but chuckle inwardly at his boldness.

"Skinner even on you dying day I will never say those words."

She heard screaming suddenly and the shots stopped as Skinner was pulling on his black trench coat. The crew and League raced toward the side to see the other Nautilus diving, the men unaware of the coarse Carmen had set was a straight dive into the ocean.  
  
The League cheered before suddenly, one lone gunshot was heard and Carmen heard Skinner gasp behind her, blood flowing seemingly from the side of the trench coat. Skinner immediately toppled on, and over the railing, making a loud splash in the ocean below. The League rushed to the side, Mina screaming out Skinner's name and searching the waves below.  
  
"He's gone...There's no way we can find an invisible man in the ocean!" Sawyer stared into the water, his eyes beginning to drain from all emotion. Carmen looked toward the others, Nemo was muttering a small prayer to the fallen friend while Jekyll turned away, the color quickly draining from his face and turning it to a pale shade. Mina touched a hand to her lips, her eyes locked on the water in disbelief, all this passing in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Not if you're up to the challenge..." Carmen looked up toward the sky and sighed quietly before taking a determined step forward, quickening her pace and leaping from the Nautilus once more. It's not even night yet and I've already risked my life more than I care to think of. Carmen thought as she spread her wings, skimming over the water, her eyes searching for any sign of the floating trench coat.  
  
She saw what looked like leather bobbing amongst the waves, spray spouting from what appeared the space above the floating leather. Carmen smirked slightly glad her friend was safe, suddenly the leather sunk and the spray stopped completely so Carmen sped up her wings pounding against the air, knowing every moment was precious and one moment to late.

She took one gulp of air and dove down into the water; her wings clung protectively around her body for a clean dive. She opened her eyes and felt the current of something falling past her, she reached out and felt the leather and human skin, she spread her wings in the water and pounded as hard as she can, water beginning to seep in her nose and mouth as she struggled for air.  
  
She pounded with all her strength trying to puller her and Skinner from the water, she arched her neck breaking the surface of the ocean and taking in the life giving air. She quickly brought her wings from the water and pumped them up and down, slightly raising herself and her cargo from the swirling water until she was finally airborne.  
  
Carmen flew with ragged breaths toward the Nautilus and thankfully landed with a loud thump onto the conning tower deck along with Skinner. She coughed out water and breathed in more and more air as she looked toward the League. Dr. Jekyll was bending down toward Skinner, "He's not breathing...You may have been too late Miss Valance."  
  
Carmen dragged herself toward Skinner and smirked at the good doctor, and with a surge of strength, proceeded to thump Skinner in the stomach. Skinner lurched upward, water cascading from his mouth in ragged coughs, everyone on the ship breathed slight sighs of relief to know their friend was out of harms way.  
  
"Skinner? Are you alright? That was a nasty fall." Sawyer's eyes brightened, although he was hiding his joy of his dear friend being safe.  
  
"Yeah, that was quite a rush...I think the bastards got me though." Skinner had slightly labored breathing; Dr. Jekyll glanced down and saw the blood on one side of the invisible man. He leaned down to take a closer look, smiling slightly.  
  
"Well, it only grazed you though you are bleeding quite profusely, come on to the infirmary and I'll stitch it."

Skinner grimaced at the thought of a needle sewing through his skin, "Oh how lovely...Would you mind stitching the initials of the fair maiden who save me while you're at it? It seems I owe her that much." He turned toward Carmen and patted her arm; she smiled slightly and struggled to stand, aware that the League was now looking toward her. She cast her eyes down as Nemo suddenly walked stiffly in her direction and held out his hand.  
  
Carmen looked into the eyes of the captain, the cold, hard black orbs that had been there before were gone, and were replaced by somewhat fatherly glint in them. "It seems I owe you an apology Miss Valance, I think we were all a bit hasty in our judgment of you. You are not as cold hearted as you appear." Carmen was stunned but slowly a smirk played on her face as she shook the captain's hand.  
  
"Well, we all make our mistakes." The rest of the League smiled toward their newest recruit. Perhaps for once, they can all learn to trust.

* * *

A/N: Oh my goodness! That wasn't that great of an ending, sorry guys!!!! I've been gone for the past week so I haven't been able to update for a while! Hope this is good! My other chapters will be a bit better, I hope! Reviews are welcome! 


End file.
